Pokemon Adventure: Episode 1
by GalfFanFiction
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, a young boy embarks on his journey to become a Pokemon master. But, as his Journey begins, he learns that the world has changed, and he now awaits not only a journey of his dream, but a journey in the New world of Pokemon.


Episode 1 – Part 1: The "New World"

It is an all new year in the world of Pokemon. A new generation of ten year olds, await to receive their first Pokemon and to finally embark on their long awaited journey.

Red stares out the window looking at Professor Oaks lab in the distance. He notices that the light is still on even though it is late at night. "Red?" asks his mother, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom. I just can't wait until tomorrow…!" he replies.

She laughs. "Do you have an idea of which Pokemon you want?"

"I dunno…" he pauses, "yeah I don't know." He laughs.

"Well then! You should get ready for bed before you oversleep like on that T.V show you like!"

Red sits down and stares up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I begin my Pokemon Journey tomorrow…" he tosses a fake pokeball up in the air as he talks to himself, "I should pick Charmander… Everyone likes Charmander, he is the strongest…!" he pauses, "Right…?"

He sighs, scared he won't be able to raise them to be the strongest. "AGH! I'll make up my mind by tomorrow," he fixes up his bed, "but now, lets sleep!" he says excitedly. Red closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

Back at the lab, Professor Oak is getting the three pokemon ready, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle.

"Now where's the last one…" he scavenges through the mess looking for something, "Where could I have put it?" he asks himself.

"Sir, do you need anything?" asked the lab assistant.

"I'm looking for the fourth pokeball…" he replies.

"Fourth?"

"Yes. I need to make sure this pokeball is NOT seen." He replies firmly.

"Why? And more so, if no one can see it, why hold onto it?"

"This pokemon is… strangely strong."

"So?" says the lab assistant concerned.

"The Pokemon seems to not be able to be tamed, er at least really hard to, it wouldn't be a good first pokemon for this new generation of trainers." He says. After scavenging through the files, he finds the pokeball, and puts it in a case. He then grabs another pokeball.

"Is that another strong pokemon?" asks the assistant.

"This one is for my grandson. Blue. This Pokemon should be good, and it isn't difficult to raise…" he pauses, "well, it's getting late so you should be on your way home, it's a big day tomorrow." The assistant leaves, and Professor Oak cleans up a bit, and shuts off the lights.

Episode 1 – Part 2: Day One

Red wakes up at 7:30 A.M, right on time to start getting ready for day one of his journey. "MOM! I'M ALL READY! I GOTTA GO I GOTTA GO!" yells Red.

"Okay! Okay! You got all of your stuff ready?!" she screams in excitement.

"Yup! I can't wait! I'm so excited!" says Red jumping up and down.

"Okay, before you go, you need to be careful. Okay?!"

"Yes mom! I'll be careful! Don't worry!" yells Red.

"Have fun okay?"

"Promise!" they both smile and share one last hug before Red heads to Professor Oaks lab. He leaves and sees a huge crowd in the distance. "Oh no! Am I late?!" he sprints all the way, and sees the police. "What's going on?" asks Red.

"There's been a robbery. The three starter pokemon are missing. No doubt Team Rocket is behind this." Says the officer angrily.

"May I see professor Oak?" Red immediately runs in, but the officer stopped him.

"No, we are investigating,"

Red interrupts, "BUT IT'S MY FIRST DAY AS A POKEMON TRAINER!"

"THE POKEMON ARE MISSING!"

"WAIT!" yells Professor Oak. Both the officer and Red look.

"Professor Oak!" screams Red.

"Let the child in okay Officer?" asks Professor Oak.

"Fine." He replies.

Red and Professor Oak walks in, and Red is amazed at the technology, but shocked off the trash wreckage inside. Red sees the pokeball Professor Oak was talking about last night, and wonders why it isn't missing. "I hope I don't mean to be too forward, considering I don't even know you, but do you want to do me a favor?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Red replies.

"You see that Pokeball yes?"

"Yeah, what's in it?" Red asks.  
"A Pokemon that might just be strong enough to help you, but it'll still be quite the challenge. Open it, when you battle. You know how to battle yes?" asks Professor Oak.

"Yeah! I watched all the tournaments! But what about Blue…? Your Grandson?" asks Red.

"Blue has the pokemon I lent him, I don't know if it'll be strong enough, so I need you to help him. I didn't lend anyone this pokemon, because it will be very difficult for a first time trainer to train." He explains.

"Okay, I'll help him. Where do you think they headed?" asks Red.

"Viridian City I believe. Go now, before they run any further." says Professor Oak. Red sprints out the door, and runs to the forest. As he is running, he trips and falls, but drops the pokeball. And a Pikachu pops out.

"It was a Pikachu…?" he questions himself. He then goes to pet the Pikachu, but the Pikachu runs away.

"WAIT! PIKACHU COME BACK!" yells Red.

Pikachu and Red run through the forest, Red gets exhausted, and finally reaches Viridian City, and sees a Team Rocket Grunt holding Pikachu.

"We'll take this one too!" yells the Grunt.

"PIKACHU!" yells Red.

"Oh is this yours?" asks the Grunt.

"YES! LET HIM GO!" yells Red.

"WELL TOO BAD!"

Pikachu shocks him, but then the Grunt throws a pokeball at Pikachu and sends out a Zubat.

"ZUBAT! USE ASTONISH!" yells the Grunt.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" yells Red.

Pikachu ignores, and tries to use a thundershock on Zubat, but misses, and gets attacked.

"Pikachu! You gotta listen to me!" yells Red.

"Zubat! NOW! Use Wing Attack!" yells the Grunt.

Zubat attacks Pikachu, and Pikachu is growing weak, but Pikachu still stands and uses thundershock and is still losing.

"PIKACHU! LISTEN TO ME! We'll get past this alright?!" yells Red.

Pikachu looks back at Red weakly.

"Trust me…" says Red softly. Pikachu then nods, and looks back at the Zubat and stays put.

"ZUBAT! FINISH IT WITH ONE MORE ASTONISH!" yells the Grunt.

"PIKACHU! DODGE IT AND HOP ONTO ZUBAT!" yells Red.

Pikachu flips over Zubat, and holds onto it. Zubat tries to shake Pikachu off, but Pikachu holds on tightly.

"Aright Pikachu! Use Thundershock!" yells Red. Pikachu shocks Zubat while Pikachu is on top with tremendous power. Zubat falls straight to the ground and knocks out.

The Rocket Grunt gasps, and drops gives back one of the three Pokeballs. "Here. Whatever, these pokemon weren't a necessity anyway.

In the distance, Red sees Blue battling another Grunt with an Eevee. Red runs to see if Blue needs help.

"Blue! Do you need any help?!" Yells Red.

"I don't need YOUR help Red," Says Blue with an attitude, "EEVEE! USE QUICK ATTACK!" Eevee attacks the Rattata, and ends the battle.

Blue scoffs at Red and asks "What do you want Red?"

"Just wanted to help." Red says irritated.

"You nearly lost to that Zubat even with type disadvantage. Why would I need your help, the other guy got away. Did you get one of the missing pokemon?"

"Yeah I got one though. How much did you get?" asks Red.

"I got just one. Lets head back and return these to Professor Oak."

The two head back to Professor Oaks lab to return the pokeballs. Red and Blue were silent throughout the entire walk back.

"Did you hear about the Indigo Plateau?" asks Blue.

"The pokemon league? What about it?" asks Red.

"They shut it down for a more fair way to determine the champion of Kanto. They started this thing called the Pokemon League Tournament, where people with eight gym badges can enter to compete in a tournament to determine the Pokemon Champion of Kanto for the year." He explains.

"So what about the champion Lance?"

"Starting today, his reign as champion has ended as he now has to participate in the Pokemon League Tournament. He was supposedly really mad about it." He says.

"Why? He can just get the title back right?" questions Red.

"Yeah, but now they took away his reign as a champion. He was actually furious with this. He supposedly isn't going to compete in the tournament and just went off to train in the Jhoto Region. Now it's anyones game to become champion."

They finally get back to Pallet Town and Professor Oaks lab, and see that it's getting fixed up and cleaned. But Professor Oak is nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me?" says Red to one of the construction workers.

"Yes?" he replies.

"Where did Professor Oak go?" asks Blue.

"He's out getting supplies that had got damaged in the wreck, he should be back soon." Says the construction worker.

Red and Blue both look at each other, and Blue says "In the meantime, why don't we have a little battle?"

"Alright, hope you're ready to lose Blue!" screams Red.

Red and Blue throw out the pokeballs they got from the Team Rocket Grunts. Blue sends out a Charmander, and Red sends out a Bulbasaur.  
"Alright! Charmander! Use leer!" Yells Blue.

"Bulbasaur! Use tackle!" yells Red.

Bulbasaur sprints toward the Charmander and dives in for the tackle, "Charmander! Quick! Move to the side and use scratch!" Charmander shifts to the right and Bulbasaur misses the attack, and is scratched to the floor.

"Bulbasaur! Hurry! Get up!" yells Red.

"Nice tactic, to straight up attack. You should try thinking things through if you want to win for a change. Or at least do decent." Blue says mockingly. Bulbasaur struggles to get up, and glares at Charmander.

"Bulbasaur! Use growl!" yells Red.

"Charmander! He's in close! Use one more scratch!" says Blue. Charmander uses scratch and sends Bulbasaur flying towards Red. Bulbasaur weakly gets back up.

"Bublasaur…" Red stares at Bulbasaur, and becomes angered by the hurt pokemon on his team, "Bulbasaur, I'll help you get out of this, use growl one more time!" Bulbasaur growls intensely at Charmander.

"Charmander! Charge in for a scratch!"

"Bulbasaur! Keep growling! Stay put!" says Red. Blue begins to ponder on what he is trying to do. And believes he is trying to steal Blues tactic he had just used after leer, as Charmander charges in.

"Now Bulbasaur! Dodge it!" Bulbasaur shifts to the left and Charmander misses the scratch.

"Now Charmander! Hit Bulbasaur with your tail!" says Blue. Charmander swings his tail at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur jump! And tackle from above!" yells Red. Bulbasaur jumps high up in the air, and quickly tackles Charmander straight to the ground, and flips over and throws Charmander towards Blue, and Charmander tumbles.

"Charmander! You okay?" asks Blue. And Charmander barely gets up, and both pokemon are exhausted, and both fall.

"You did good Bulbasaur, return." Both trainers call back their pokemon, and they bring out their next pokeball.

"Go! Pikachu!" yells Red.

"Eevee! I choose you!" yells Blue.

"Pikachu! Go for a tackle!" says Red. Pikachu charges with a quick tackle, but before Pikachu can reach, Eevee charges Pikachu with a tackle too.

"Now Eevee! Use Quick Attack!" yells Blue. Eevee speeds up and knocks Pikachu back to Red.

"Pikachu! Now! Use tail whip!" yells Red.

"Eevee! Use sand attack!" Blue says back.

"Pikachu! Use thundershock!" But Pikachu misses and Eevee charges again for a Quick Attack. Out of the dust of Quick Attack, Pikachu is hit again.

"Pikachu hold onto Eevee!" Pikachu holds onto Eevee and flips her over to the ground and holds her.

"Now Pikachu! Use Thundershock!" yells Red. Pikachu uses a strong Thundershock, severely injuring Eevee, and finally gets off, leaving Eevee fainted.

"Yes! I win!" screams Red. Blue calls back his Eevee disappointedly.  
"Nice strategy, holding on to Eevee. But these Pokemon still need training, next time you won't be so lucky." says Blue.

"Well done you two," says Professor Oak out of nowhere, "you both fought hard and it was a good battle. You two turns out, are the only ones that came for starter Pokemon." He explains.

"Really?" says Red.

"Grandpa, we weren't able to retrieve the third Pokemon… which I could guess after this battle, is Squirtle." Blue says disappointedly.

"It's fine, I'll find a way to retrieve that Squirtle somehow. But since you two are the only ones that showed up, I'll lend these two to you guys too."

"REALLY?!" yells Red excitedly.

"Seriously…?" questions Blue.

"Yes? Why?" asks Professor Oak.

"Thanks! Blue! Just take him! You guys did good in battle!" says Red.

"Uhm… Yeah, I guess. Thanks Grandpa." says Blue.

"Good, now you two head off on your adventure! Thanks for trying to retrieve all of them."

Blue immediately sets off to head back to Viridian City, but Red decides to stay at the forest to train for a little bit. The adventure had just begun, and the two trainers embark on their dream to become a Pokemon Champion.


End file.
